Dante and the Darkri
by Cuspidsdoll
Summary: A town, a recluse, a few legendries, and no parents! What's the worse that could happen?
1. Gardens and Grins

"Gardens and Grins"

I was born and raised in Alamos town, and I had no intentions of leaving it. Of course, I had always wondered what the outside world has looked like, but I was content. I didn't have many friends, but I wasn't a very social person, preferring the solitude of the magnificent garden.

The Pokemon there had known me sense I was a small child, and I knew almost all of them personally. I greeted them with inthusiam as I walked along one of the many paths that meandered through the garden. As I continued deeper, I found a fountain. This signaled that I was in the center of the garden, and I turned left. Walking towards the back of my second home, the Pokemon became few and far between, until they disappeared completely. I nodded to my self and called,

"Darkri! Come out! I've got something to share with you!" Silence met my ears, and I sighed.

"Fine, I'll just eat these pastries by my self." I acted disappointed and reached into my satchel and took out a parcel wrapped in white wax paper. I unwrapped a the lemon tart and raised it to my lips, preparing to eat it-

'I'm here.'

I smiled. Worked every time. Turning, I saw Darkri materializing from the shadows. I held out my hand and he floated closer. Once he took the treat, I pulled out my own.

"You know, the what's-it-called is coming up soon. A few days." I said, sitting under a tree. Slipping my satchels strap over my head, I set it on the bobbed in the air, and I took that as usual his non-spoken yes. Continuing, I said,

"I don't know if I'm excited or not. I mean, sure there will be plenty of good battles, but, ugh. My parents will want to be there, an I'm not sure if I want to go. I mean, I've got Haunter, Absol, Umbreon, and Houndor, but I don't feel like entering, you know?" I had no idea how my parents had gotten me my Pokémon, but apparently they were extremely good merchants with friends in very high places. They weren't home very often, and so had given me my Pokémon as gifts and guards.

One by one, I had received them for my birthdays- feeling like my affection could be bought miffed me, but...they were dark types! My favorite kind! First was Ghastly, then Houndor, then Umbreon, finally, an Absol. I was ecstatic! Umbreons were rare enough-to my knowledge anyway-but an Absol! Ha ha! People were jealous for weeks. Some still were.

A few day ago, Ghastly evolved, giving me a Haunter. I had trained each of my Pokemon faithfully and dutifully, so seeing my hard work pay off almost made me cry. I was shaken from my thoughts by Darkri poking my cheek.

'Wake up. I will eat your pastry if you don't want it.'

Noticing that my hand containing the pastry had fallen to my lap, I hurriedly said,

"No! I want it! I was just thinking!" I not into my tart and chewed in an exaggerated manner to prove my point. He grumbled and folded his arms. I smiled and continued,

"I guess that every one would like to test out there skills, but I'm just not feelin-" my breath caught as I heard my name being called. This normally wouldn't cause me to halt my words, but the voice was familiar. And I didn't like it's owner. I growled and scooted farther into the shadows, hiding my body behind some ferns as well.

"Danté! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Darkri floated near my head, his arms brushing the crown of my head, still folded across his chest. A boy came into view, dressed in finery not usually seen in a quaint town like Alamos. He walked with a self-assured gait that put my teeth on edge.

'Of all the days. He chooses this one. Gah, if only I could ram a stick up his-' My train if thought was derailed by a large hand covering my face.

"What the- Darkri get off!" I whispered. My words came out slightly muffled due to the bottom of his palm mostly in my mouth. Reaching up, I pried my face free.

'Violence will not help.' I scoffed.

"It would benefit me quite handsomely." I muttered. He snorted and placed his hand back on my face.

"Mgghph!" I scowled at him between his clawed fingers but he was looking at something else. I stilled, knowing the boy was getting close to our hiding spot.

"I know you're here! Danté! I'm not leaving until you come out!" I slumped down in despair. He meant it. He would wait all day. I gently touched Darkri's hand, and he lifted it. Rubbing my face, I stood. The disturbance drew the attention of the boy and he smiled. More like sneered. Ugh.

"What do you want, Tyrane?" He feigned a hurt look and placed a hand on his heart.

"Danté, how you wound me! Am I not wanted company?" He stepped toward me and I laughed sarcastically, and leaned on the tree.

"Hahaha-no, you're not. Do the world a favor and stop poisoning the air by breathing."

"Haha! Oh, Danté, you're humor is wonderfully dark!" He continued walking up to me, but my sudden motion stopped him dead. I was now standing, my feet shoulder width apart, hands fisted in anger.

"Seriously? Do you not get it? I don't want you here! I don't like you! Why is that so hard to understand!" I had enough. Every day, he would seek me out and try to charm me. Every. Day. I could usually get rid of him and spend time with the people or Pokemon I wanted to, but I'd had enough.

"Darling, where is this coming from?" He frowned.

"I'm not your 'Darling'! I'm not your 'Dear', I'm lot your anything! I have had enough! Enough of you trying to get into my pants, and into my life! I don't want you in it, now or ever! I never have!" The wind gusted by us harshly, as if agreeing with me.

"Now, now! You must be on your-" I screamed and ran at him. He froze in surprise and I socked him. Hard.

"You sicken me. You think the world revolves around you, and when someone says 'no' to you, you degrade them. You're no man. You're just filth off the street. I don't care of you are related to Baron Albarto. Now get out." I turned to retreat into the shadows once more, but a hand grabbed my wrist. I spun back around to see Tyrane scowling. A red splotch had bloomed on his left cheek, where I had hit him.

"You had better watch your self. Next time you won't be the one throwing the punches." He hissed.

"So now you're threatening abuse? How sad. You can't fight to save your life." He growled and curled a fist. Before he could raise it, a dark blur took him out. He was thrown several feet back and landed on his side. I looked at the assailant, and smiled at Darkri. He just scowled at Tyrane. Hearing a groan, I looked over to see him on his side, struggling to get up.

'Get out. Don't come back.'

Darkri growled. Tyrane's face paled, then he glanced at me. I was smirking at him, one hand on my hip. A dark shadow passed over his face and he stood up.

"You made a mistake, and now you will regret it." He pulled out a pokéball, and clicked the white button, making it expand. Hurriedly, I did the same. Tyrane threw it into the air and called out,

"Herdier, go!" I snorted and threw my own. Herdier appeared and so did my Houndor. He snarled at the smaller Pokémon, and Herdier shrunk back.

"Herdier, tackle!" The small dog-like animal raced forward it's face focused.

"Dodge! Then bite!" My Houndor leaped over the Herdier and spun once his feet touched the ground. Darting for the smaller creature, Houndor's jaws locked around its side, delivering a strong bite. Herdier yelped.

"Herdier, use leer, then bite back!" It struggled free, then sent a piercing glare at Houndor. He stood unimpressed.

"Good one," I snickered. "Houndor! Use fire fang!" Knowing this would end it, I smirked at Tyrane, and crossed my arms triumphantly. I kind of felt bad for Herdeir, no one deserved Tyrane as their trainer.

"Well done, Houndor! You were awsome!" Crouching, I rubbed his ears and kissed his head. He barked happily and licked my cheek. I stroked his head and stood. Houndor faced Tyrane as well, standing by my side.

"You'll regret this." He spat. Darkri and I stood impassively and Houndor snapped threateningly. Tyrane flinched and glared. I simply flicked my fingers, gesturing him to leave. He snarled and stomped off.

"Thanks, by the way." I smiled and turned to Darkri. He simply looked at me with one luminous blue eye and nodded. I sighed and rubbed Houndor's head once again, before walking back to the tree. I had put my bag down here somewhere-

"Oh, thank you!" Darkri's hand held my satchel. Taking it, I looped the strap over my head, and prepared to leave. I turned to face Darkri and placed my hand on his chest, my fingers brushing the red spikes.

"I'm glad I'm able to call you friend, Darkri. You are better than some people, and you're always there for me. I want you to know that." I said softly. Placing a clawed hand on my own he replied,

'How could I do anything but?'

I was slightly shocked, as he didn't usually say sentimental things, but smiled any way. I hesitated, then took the hand Darkri had covered one with. I held it for a moment, looking down, then whispered,

"I'm gonna head home, maybe I can finally be able see them, huh?" He watched me sadly, knowing the pain of loneliness, and dropped my hand. Instead, he took both my shoulders, his claws gently pricking my shoulder blades. I looked up in surprise, he had rarely initiated physical contact, other than to place his hand on my face when I got annoying or was thinking violent things to people.

'They will come, they wouldn't miss today.'

I sniffled and nodded. He stared at me a moment longer and them dropped his arms. I turned and started to walk to the front of the garden, looking back to see Darkri sinking into the shadowed ground. Smiling faintly, I started forward again, headed home. Maybe they would be back. I mean, what kind of parents missed their own kids birthday?


	2. Distractions and Discord

I don't own Pokémon, but I will own a Darkri someday •~•. On the game boy..

"Distractions and Discord"

As I walked, I calmed, the garden always did that for me. I considered going to the out look, but decided against it. I exited and made for house, Houndor faithfully by my side. The streets were crowed, and as the festival drew closer, they would only become more so. I meandered, putting off getting home, for as long as I could without actually stopping. Stepping out from between two buildings, I entered an open square. Then Absol's pokéball started to shake. Hurriedly, I enlarged it, then released him. He quickly turned and dashed toward the time tower. I ran after him.

"Absol! What's wrong!" I knew he only acted like this when he sensed impending danger, like when a that burglar broke into my house, and tried to rob me. Tried. Absol just kept running. I almost tripped over him when he came to a sudden stop and looked up. I followed suit and saw Alice I'm her air balloon, along with three other passengers. I paled.

"Alice! Hold on to something!" I yelled. She didn't hear me. Oh no. I was about to try again, when Absol pushed me to the ground and stepped over my torso, trying to cover me. Houndor did the same with me legs.

All of a sudden, gusts if air blasted by, wave after wave. I covered my head with my arms and waited. When they, stopped Absol and Houndor both stepped back, allowing me to sit up, then stand.

I looked up to see Alice's balloon still floating and the passengers relatively unharmed. I sighed in relief. Then she looked down and saw me standing there with my Pokémon. I waved and motioned she should come down. Alice turned to her companions and said something. They cheered.

Slowly, the air ballon floated closer, until it hit the ground. Alice jumped over the wicker basket and set to tying it down. I helped and soon it was done.

"Thanks Danté! What brings you here?"

"Absol wanted out, so I let him and he ran to where your balloon was floating. I tried to get your attention, but you couldn't hear me. Then those weird air currents hit." She smiled and replied,

"Well, I've offered to show my new friends around town to make up for their scare! Would you like to come along?"

"Sure, sounds like fun!" I turned to the trio of people and stated, "Danté Ridein, at your service!" Placing a fist over my heart, I bowed at the waist. The short black haired boy had disappeared when I straitened.

"Oh wow! You have an Absol? How?This is so cool!" I turned toward the voice and saw the boy trying pet Absol. He, however, just moved his head to avoid the hand. I giggled and walked over. I placed my hand on his shoulder, saying,

"They are a prideful kind. You must first offer your hand, and they will decide wether or not to let you touch them." I placed my other hand over his and flipped it palm side up. I didn't miss the feint blush on his cheeks, and I smiled. His attention was quickly taken by my Absol stepping forward, head held high.

Knowing my que, I gently turned the boy's palm to face my Absol and waited. He slowly leaned forward, and touched the outstretched hand. I felt the boy still, gasping quietly. Absol lifted his head and trotted back to where Houndor waited a few feet behind me. I stepped back, and the boy turned.

"That was amazing! I touched an Absol! Haha!" I giggled and was whipped around by a strong grip on my hand. I found the taller boy on bended knee, both tanned hands clasped around my own. I blushed confusedly.

"Danté! Beautiful Danté! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Brock! This must be fate! The two of us meeting like this! You must let me celebrate by taking you to dinner!" I was about to utter a small 'what?' When Absol head butted Brock. His surprised yelp shocked me out of my daze.

"Absol! What the heck?" He simply glared at Brock, who was currently spread eagle on the ground. Laughter rang in my ears. I spun to see the girl pointing at him and laughing hysterically. One arm wrapped around her middle. The raven haired boy just groaned and facepalmed.

"It's not funny!" Brock rushed by me trying to catch her, we shrieked and ran to hide behind me.

"Is too! By the way, I'm Dawn, and that's Ash." He held out a hand and I awkwardly reached around to shake it.

"This is my partner Piplup, and Pikachu is Ash's partner." I looked over to see the said creature scurry up Ash's leg, torso, and settle on his head.

"Come on! This way!" Alice motioned towards a random street. We ran to catch up, Houndor and Absol running in either side of me. I winced and mid-stride, pulled out Absol's pokéball.

"Sorry buddy, you know how some people get." He nodded and streaked forward, intent on showing off for Ash. An amazed laugh rewarded him, as he jumped up high, and a red beam caught him and sucked him into the pokéball.

When we caught up to Alice, she started a running commentary about every thing we passed. I declined the cotton candy when we passed a man selling it, and laughed when Ash ate Brock's. He was too distracted by Alice to notice. He bit down on a stick and frowned at the culprit. Ash simply laughed and ran forward, slamming into a Torrtera. Two other trainers walked up and challenged Brock and Dawn. They didn't ask me, knowing my rep as an undefeated trainer. I blushed as Ash stared open-mouthed at me. When he had beaten Torrtera, he challenged me.

"Houndor! Flame fang!"

"Pikachu dodge!" The mouse ducked under Houndor and used an Iron tail on his back. Snarling, he whirled and bit at Pikachu.

"Houndor! Focus! Use roar and ember!" He let out a bone-chilling roar. It froze poor Pikachu to the spot and left ember to knock him out.

"Aw, man! Pikachu!" He ran out and picked it up. I tossed him a potion and he smiled a thanks.

"Nice battle, Ash! I love one-on-one fights." He smiled and I was blinded by a white light blooming around Houndor. I gasped. He was evolving!

The glow faded and a large Houndoom stood were Houndor once did. I shrieked and hugged him around the neck. Houndoom simply grunted and licked my face.

"Come on! I wanna show you some more!" Alice led us to the entrance of the garden and I sighed. This was much better then going home.

"This has got to be my favorite place in the whole town!" I nodded my agreement.

"This whole garden was designed by Godey, you know?"

"What a beatutiful spot! It says: the design theme architect Godey's brilliant garden is the harmony of humans and Pokémon." Brock read. He lowered the tour booklet and looked at the bug Pokémon flying around.

"When ever I come here, I feel at peace instantly." I murmured. Alice hummed in accordance. We walked up to a small hedge, and five Pokémon poked their heads out from behind it. They smiled when they recognized Alice and me. They played around our feet and nuzzled Houndoom.

"We've been playing here sense we were little girls, so every one is our friend." Alice said, putting an arm over my shoulders. I smiled and gave her a side hug.

"Cool! Every one lets go!" Ash yelled, throwing three pokéballs in the air. Turtwig, Aipom, and Starravia exploded into sight. I laughed and followed suit.

"Let's play guys!" I cried and released Umbreon, Haunter, and Absol. Haunter smiled and floated down to pat Aipom on the head while Umbreon brushed under Absol and sashayed over to me.

"Silly girl," I giggled and picked her up. She walked along my arm and settled around my neck, under my ponytail.

"Great idea!" Dawn said.

"Let's go too!" Brock threw his pokéballs up and Dawn mimicked him. Out came a Buizel, Patchuresu, Bunnarie, Hapini, Crogunk, and a Suduodo.

They ran off following the native Pokémon, while we ran to the overhang, to watch them play. Absol was, as usual laying in a dignified manner by the swings, while Umbreon crawled off me and joined him. She padded over and lounged in-between his front paws, and flicked her spilt tail contentedly.

I giggled and then gasped. Piplup and a Laxion were tumbling down the hill, somthing clutched between them. As I watched the ensuing chaos, I facepalmed.

"Knock it off!" Ash yelled.

"Quit fighting!" Dawn called while they ran down the steppes to reach them. They were cut short by a soft melody I knew well. Oracion. The Pokémon were shocked into stillness as well, and lost there defensive poses. I smiled and watched as Ash and Dawn came back up. We stood in silence and reveled in the sweet song. When it stopped, the Pokémon were abashedly happy.

"What a beautiful song!" Dawn praised. Brock just stood staring at Alice with his hands clasped infront of his chest.

"My grandmother taught it to me."

Brock leaned forward and said,

"It was just so moving!" Alice smiled and tucked the leaf into her pocket.

"Thank you, Brock!" Alice giggled.

"Ab! Absol!" I whirled to see Absol pick Umbreon up by the middle of her back an dart towards me. Houndoom and Haunter followed. Umbreon squeaked in alarm and glared up at the large Pokémon who dared carry her in such a manner.

"What? What is it!" He placed Umbreon down and stared at the stairs behind us. Suddenly a Gallade leaped from the trees, and pointed frantically towed the way he had come.

"What Gallade?" Alice asked in confusion. He simply continued pointing and I stepped forward.

"Something is up. Show us." He nodded and ran back into the forest.

"Something is very wrong." Alice warned. I recalled my Pokémon-except Absol and Umbreon, then followed.


	3. Confusion and Catastrophe

"Confusion and Catastrophe"

When we arrived, we saw an emptied pool and warped pillars.

"This is terrible! Who could have done this?" Alice cried in dismay.

"It was Darkri!" My head snapped up to see a man emerge from the covered walk-way. He was a little taller than Alice and had peach-pink hair. He wore a red button up shirt with a gold sash and creamy white pants. White calf boots finished the look, and I scowled. The spitting image of Tyrane, only Tyrane didn't have the sash of a Baron. He smiled in a I-get-everything-I-want way. I wanted to tear it off his face.

"Alberto!" Alice exclaimed in surprise.

"It appears there have been recent sightings in town." Oops, I had asked Darkri to accompany me home when I stayed late, and was afraid to go by myself. Alamos was a quaint town, but that didn't mean things didn't happen. Three times we had walked home together, but I thought no one had seen. After all, he was just a shadow on the wall.

"'Scuse me, but who's Darkri?" Ash inquired.

"The Pokémon who wreaked this havoc!" Albarto stated. Placing a boot on one of the fallen pillars.

"Pokemon!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Darkri must live here in this garden." Alice murmured. I nodded, but said nothing. If Alburto knew I was friends with Darkri, he'd want my help capturing him. I had enough problems as it was, I didn't need another one.

"I've heard of Darkri before," Brock stated. "It's a Pokémon that makes you have nightmares." He placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully.

Ash muttered something in surprise and Alburto started kicking at the pillar, going on about his theory of the 'evil creature'. I had to physically restrain my self from pushing him into the drained pool.

A bush russled, and we turned to see what it was.

"What was that?" Dawn asked.

"Darkri." Alburto purred. I almost snorted. If that was Darkri, I was Pikachu. He would never make that much noise. He tossed up a pokéball with a grunt.

"Lickylicky, Hyper beam!" The large rotund creature pulled it's rediculously long tongue in and shot the aforementioned orange beam if energy straight at the bush.

A pained cry came from the bush. A human cry. I stifled a snicker and watched as Tonio wobbled from behind it, and crashed into a tree.

"What'd you do that for?" He groaned. Alice cried out and ran to him. We dragged him to the empty pool and sat him down. Alice gave him a hanky to wipe his face with.

"Are you ok?" She asked. He hummed a yes and Alice introduced him to Ash, Dawn and Brock.

"He's a scientist."

After he was able to see clearly, he told us what he was doing here.

"I was investigating a space-time anomaly that I had detected. Something has happened." He looked at his modified laptop and clicked a few buttons and toggles.

Then he looked at the pillars. Giving his laptop to a suprised Alice, he got down on his knees and exam enters the warped bases. Feeling them ad looking at how they bent.

"It isn't possible!" He breathed.

"Toni-" my warning came to late, and a chunk of cement came lose and whacked him on the head. I hissed in sympathy and kneeled down next to him, Alberto behind me.

"No, no I'm fine." He assured us. I didn't believe him as he was still cringing, but let it go.

"Alice you don't have to be so nice to him!" Every one looked at him, shocked.

"After all, my dear, you are to be my wife, remember?" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Tonio froze and my hand fisted in his vest. Oh, let me hit him, please, just once.

"No way!" Dawn cried. Brock gasped in alarm and Ash just opened his mouth in shock.

"Excuse me! I thought I told you no, already!" Alice said, angrily. "Come on, I'm too young to think about marriage." Both Brock and Tonio let out relieved sighs and relaxed at these words, although my fist stayed tight.

"Please forgive me. This isn't the time or place for such talk!" I scowled. He had oiled his words, trying to charm her anger away.

"Now that that's done, why don't you come over to my place, for a little dinner?" He once again wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulder, and gestured for her to follow him. I stood, finally having enough.

Dawn ran behind them. She pushed Alberto away from Alice, and yelled,

"Cool it! Alice is so not interested!" I joined her and Chimchar jumped angrily between us, shrieking.

"Excuse me ladies," he waggled a finger in our faces like we were naughty children, and yelled, "butt out!" He made a grab for her, saying,

"So, Alice, let's get going!" But she ducked under his arm and ran to Toinio, who had joined Ash and Brock a few feet away from us.

She hooked her arm through his and Brock looked horrified.

"You see, Tonio's the one I like."

"Uh, I am?" He stuttered. I smirked to Alburto's back. Take that arrogant son of a-

"Ha ha! You have quite the sense of humor, my dear!" Now I was ready to strangle him. Did he not get the message?

"Oh, so it was just a joke! Ha ha!" Tonio said weakly. Seriously? Alice was aggravated as well. Suddenly, the air currents appeared again, although weaker.

"Not again. What is it? Such strange phenomenon!" Tonio murmured. He tapped away at his laptop, confusedly. Absol stepped up next to me, an I fisted my hand in his fur. Umbreon clawed her way up my side and settled around my neck again. She nuzzled my cheek and then jumped down.

The air waves stopped, but a screeching noise took their place. We looked and saw a small flower pot set in stone topple over, sliced diagonally from the middle. A shadow circled the ground. Darkri!

"Somethin's there!" Ash said. Suddenly a cloud covered the sun, and Darkri slowly emerged from the newly formed shadows.

'Do not come here' he growled.

"It's Darkri." Tonio stated. Duh, it's not Lugia! But I was worried. Alburto had it out for Darkri. If he attacked, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from jumping in-between him and the blast.

"I'd say so." Alburto said. Dawn ran closer to Brock's side, and gasped. Darkri finally emerged from the ground, and a ring of shadow sprang from the last point and ran outward.

"Darkri?" Dawn frowned.

"'Fraid so." Ash replied. Jerk. And I was starting to like him, too.

"So it was you after all, Darkri. Go, Lickylicky!" Said rotund beast gathered the energy for another hyper beam, and I screamed,

"No!" I dashed to the midpoint in-between the two and flung my arms out, just as he let the blast go.

"Danté!" Alice screamed. The attack hit me in the stomach and I was thrown back. I hit the ground and rolled to my side, gasping.

"Oh, we were not supposed to take those hits." I groaned. I looked up at Darkri, who was floating just above me. He watched me worriedly.

"You ok?" I ground out. He nodded and touched my hair. Alburto chose this moment to speak up.

"Danté, you must control that clumsiness of yours! Tripping right into the beam! Silly girl!" Darkri's luminous eye darkened with rage, and he looked at the baron.

With a speed I didn't know he possessed, Darkri sank into the ground and zig-zagged over to the group. They shouted in shock as he moved under them and out into the open. Them he popped up, and shot a Dark Ball at Lickylicky. The creature managed to dodge it by sucking in its stomach. What the-? Ash, who stood behind him, took the attack instead. He yelled and collapsed.

"Ash!" Brock, Dawn and Alice all yelled in synch. They didn't notice Darkri sink back into the ground and dart over to me. By then, I had stood up, and was leaning on a tree. My breathing was ragged, and pain was shooting up from the wound on my torso. He rose in front of me, and wrapped his black arms around me.

'Why did you do that?' He murmured, slowly pulling me into the woods.

"I...couldn't...let him...hurt you." I whispered, leaning on him. One eye closed reflexively as I tried to school my features into a less pained expression. Darkri just shook his head and paused. Two shadowed legs touched the ground, stabilizing us. My head dipped, and I let it rest on him. Darkri stroked my hair and said,

'Let's get you to the Pokémon center, okay?'

I nodded and he used one arm to pick me up at the knees, and shifted to have the other around my upper back. I dimly heard myself breath out a thank you before he shadows enveloped us and I closed my eyes.

"Miss? Miss are you alright?" I groaned and opened my eyes. White celling greeted me and I paused, confused.

What? Oh, right. Everything came back, and I turned my head to face Nurse Joy. She smiled at me and said,

"Good afternoon, miss! I'm glad you're up! That was a nasty wound, what happened?" I grinned and lied,

"I tripped and got in the way of a Hyper Beam, can you believe my luck?" I laughed and she just looked at me in confusion.

"All right, but you should stay here for a few more hours, just in case." I nodded. So not happening. The moment she left, I flung the covers off. So glad they kept my cloths on.

I peeked out the door and tip-toed around the corner. I sighed at the lax security and walked out the door. Well I tried, but I crashed into someone standing in the doors.

"Ow! Hey watch it!" I rubbed my nose and looked up.

"Oh, my bad Tonio!" He started and turned to see me.

"Danté! It's alright! Hey are you ok? I saw you jump between Alburto and Darkri." He said, concerned. I nodded and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Well, I was going to investigate some more, because there is a strong possibility that the same thing has happened before!" He was getting excited, and I loved hearing about this kind of stuff. I linked my arm through his, and started forward.

"Tell me about it, it helps to think out loud." He smile and nodded. As we walked to his study beneath the space-time towers, he told me about his find. Godey's diary and the nightmare passage.

When we arrived, I sat on a desk, while he sat before many computer screens, and continued his monologue. I occasionally asked a clarifying question, but otherwise let him talk. We did this often. I enjoyed his company and he liked that I was a good listener. This was a sanctuary if sorts for me, because Tyrane never came down here. I don't think he even knows it exists!

"Danté, can you hand me that dairy beside you?" I nodded and hopped off the desk. Grabbing it, I walked over and gave it to him. He started flipping through the pages, and I leaned over his shoulder. He turned another page and came across a picture of Godey and a small girl sitting on a bench.

"That's Alicia. She met Darkri in the garden! Alicia-Alice's grandmother!"

Tonio read from the diary, telling the story of Alicia and Darkri. I had known that he knew Alicia, but not the full story.

"'And so Darkri, who was hated by every one else, opened his heart to Alicia, and began to live in the garden.'" He concluded. I whistled. Well, that's quiet the story. Tonio spoke my thoughts.

"Huh?" He flipped the page and a diagram of the towers was maticalusly laid out, incredibly detailed and labeled.

"'It turns out, the nightmare..." my head was nodding. Wow, I am so tired. I had tuned out Tonio and looked for the other chair stashed here.

I wobbled over to the second chair in front of the broken sound disks, and sat down. Leaning my head back, I slowly sank into the oblivion of sleep.


End file.
